The Witching Hour
by MyFavoriteStuff
Summary: A dark power is manifesting and it is not natural and should not exist in our world. Does this dark power want to pass by peacefully or does it want to destroy everything in its path. What will the Mikaelsons do once they face a threat with no interest of them.


_Ever since my birth, my father has been irritating, dominant; always wanting to control every aspect of my life, he continues to say he's rightfully protecting what's his, 'his family' even when he's doing wrong to his siblings. He denies me access to the outside world unless I have someone he trusts to 'take care of me'. He keeps me locked up in his 'impenetrable fortress' that he keeps in my name because no 'puny' human or Witch could outwit a Hybrid, a Hybrid of all natures, a Mikaelson or my personal favourite, the Impossible. My uncle says writing in a journal will help, writing my feelings into a book would bury them in their papers, never having to see day again unless I want them too, and it gives a sense of control in a controlled atmosphere. My uncle and my father have a love/hate relationship, they'll fight with each other but when an enemy arises they will fight to the death to protect each other. My Aunt, she used to be in and out of my childhood; constant problems raised and she had to leave for months at a time, but when I was around 7 she came back and has not left the families side since. She knows what it feels like to be seen as innocent and fragile by the almighty Niklaus Mikaelson; I remember when she'd tell me stories of the old world, how her life use to be, how my Father denied her to love any man more than himself, but they were stories, I didn't expect them to be real until I saw the look in my father's eye a few months ago when trick or treater's came to the house on Halloween and I opened the door to give out candy, to my surprise, standing at the back of the bunch was a taller guy, obviously taking his little brother out trick or treating, he was tall and muscular and to be honest I'd never had felt that way about anyone else. As they'd leave and I'd closed the door, he was there, looking at me; his face was blank but something but I knew, somehow that he hated it. My other uncle, his name is Kol. He's the type of wacky uncle that you could have a laugh with but it was different, at times he was like a father to me, he'd help me get through the cravings-_

"Freya, are you up here?" Hopes pen dropped. "Oh… Hey, baby girl." Hayley'd say as her head popped around the corner, obviously surprised to see Hope in Freya's study. "What are you doing here?" Hayley's arms crossed.

Hope's journal closed as she'd throw it further down the seat by the window. "Freya spelled the room. It's more private in here. She told me to sit in here whenever I liked." Hope said, her legs crossed, her hands pressed between her legs.

Hayley leant her body onto the doorframe. "Okay, baby" She'd fade her voice out. "Any idea where Freya is?"

"At the market, she's gone to get some herbs, for a spell, I assume"

"Okay" Her mother smiled before turning and heading out the door. "Oh- hey" She'd say as Freya'd be behind her.

"Hey, Hayley. What do you need?" Freya said politely walking past Hayley and placing her paper bag onto the desk.

Hayley stood next to Freya, "Do you-"

"Freya?" a different voice would butt in, the voice being full of concern.

Everyone's heads turned to see Davina stood at the door.

Freya stood forward. Her eye's squinting, ever so slightly.

"I keep feeling this radiation of magic, it's sickly and I don't know where it's coming from." She'd wince. "You're the only other Witch I knew to come too."

Freya's eyes widened, "I felt it too but I assumed it was Hope" Her eyes would point to her niece before landing back on Davina.

Davina's head shook. "No, this power is unnatural."

"We'll do a Vita-vora" Said Freya.

Hope raised her head to look at her Aunt. "A Vita-vora?" She'd ask

Davina's head turned towards Hope. "It's basically a locater spell but instead of locating a single target, we locate where the strongest magic is in the area."

Hope squinted slightly before understanding what she meant.

 _After 10 minutes, Freya would finish setting the spell up._

"So I have… the serpents blood to represent power, the spell setup is fine… I think we're ready to go." Her head raised to Davina.

Davina and Freya sat down beside the coffee table the spell was set up on.

"Hope, come on" Freya spoke.

Not expecting they needed her, Hope squinted once again and sat down near the table. She'd grab Davina's hand with her left and Freya's with her right.

Freya and Davina's heads would raise and their eyes closed.

Hope would copy them.

" ** _Vesmatos-nephelem-presnados-symalem-nexus-vorti"_**

Freya chanted, Davina and Hope copied.

" ** _Vesmatos-nephelem-presnados-symalem-nexus-vorti"_**

They'd repeat.

 _The serpents blood rushed from the corners of the map towards Rita lake_

Davina squinted. "It must be… the cabin?" She'd ask. "My family use to rent out a cabin by the lake when I was younger. It was the only accommodation for miles."

Freya stared at Davina. "Well… we can't go alone."

"I'll get Kol" Davina suggested.

* * *

Hey! This is just a new glimpse of my story Ever since my birth *Updated due to grammatical errors*. If you liked it, please review and tell me that you did, it motivates me to write more. If you didn't review and tell me why you didn't like it! That also motivates me to improve.


End file.
